Turtle Nin
by PaperFox19
Summary: Another Beast Nin Naruto project of mine. I just think it's odd that Naruto doesn't get a nin beast, let alone a nin dog or nin cat but there's lots of possibilities and he's one that I think would be fun. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Naruto/Shikamaru

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Turtle Nin

Another Beast Nin Naruto project of mine. I just think it's odd that Naruto doesn't get a nin beast, let alone a nin dog or nin cat but there's lots of possibilities and he's one that I think would be fun.

Chap 1 Turtle

Naruto does not have the 9-tailed fox sealed inside of him, when the masked man attacked Kushina freed Kyuubi and told him to run. Kyuubi did he was not gonna be a pawn to Madara or the Uchiha again. Kyuubi knew that freeing him cost Kushina her life, and he swore he would repay her family some day. The masked man needed a distraction so using a jutsu he stole from the village hidden in the mist he summoned the tailed beast the three tailed turtle.

Minato used the sealing technique to seal the beast inside his own son.

When Naruto was 9 years old, Sarutobi decided to get him a nin beast, he had many reasons. One being he wanted Naruto to have a friend, he also wanted to teach Naruto some responsibility, and a nin beast would push Naruto to becoming a powerful ninja.

Naruto loved his nin beast. The little guy was well suited for Naruto, he had both wind and water nature chakra, and when linked it amplified Naruto's wind chakra. Naruto being 9 at the time named his turtle Speed, but over time he lived up to his name.

While on water no one was faster, and the turtle could change his size easily, Naruto grew up enjoying riding on Speed's back, on the water it was so fun, and even on land, he had Speed carry him to school and on the way they would study take in the village eat, and just talk about fun things.

Naruto was always late to class, which made Sasuke start calling him dobe. Although Naruto was always late because of his laid back methods he was able to focus and study, and from his studies he was able to create new jutsu.

Speed also learned a powerful transformation jutsu, he was able to change into a hammer and a powerful one at that and it gave Naruto access to both wind and water chakra when in use.

Naruto built a strong bond with Shikamaru, and they played shogi together often, Naruto has been the only person to beat Shikamaru. Shikamaru views Naruto as not troublesome, and has grown to love the adorable blonde.

It soon became a common practice that Naruto and Shikamaru would go to school together. Speed was happy seeing his master so happy and in love, and it didn't take animal instincts to see the two had lustful desires towards each other. When they would go to school together they would ride on Speed's back with Shika resting in Naruto's lap.

Naruto had experimented with his emotions. He thought he loved Sakura but the girl was obsessed with Sasuke, not to mention a weak girl who was focused more on looking good then being a ninja. This however didn't last all that long, he found himself falling for the males, he even had a small crush for Sasuke, but the crush shifted to a heated rivalry with the boy. When he was 13 he did find Kiba sexy and if the boy could learn to keep his pride and temper under control they could probably have a strong relationship. He was patient he could wait for Kiba to mature.

The blonde had a plan to share his love and build a family, Shikamaru was more than willing to join it.

Shikamaru accepted everything about Naruto, he saw the loneliness the boy felt, and he invited Naruto over for dinner a lot. Shikaku welcomed Naruto openly, his wife was a little cold to him but seeing how happy he made her son she accepted his presence.

In just a few days Naruto and Shikamaru would become ninja and they knew they may get separated, but they would do their best for the village. (The boys are 15 now)

To be continued


End file.
